The Color of Dark
by cloudcotton
Summary: A playboy and an average girl. Never meant for each other, they weren't bound to meet. But when fate decides to play a game, a trip to the craftstore ends in something they both had never imagined...
1. Forewords

Hi! It's my first time writing a fanfic.. so please read and enjoy!

* * *

Characters:

Aaron Yan (18 years old)

-playboy

-enjoys teasing Guigui

-can be very arrogant sometimes

Guigui (18 years old)

-hobbies include hanging out with best friends Wangzi, Yatou, and Jiro

-Likes to make coffee and tea, so she works at a small cafe

-Lives alone (most of the time) because her parents are always on business trips

Wangzi

-Guigui''s best friend. Used to like her, but found out that he likes Yatou better. Still protective of Guigui.

-Likes to fix cars, so works at a car repair shop

-Doesn't seem to like Aaron. He hates playboys.

Jiro

-Guigui's next door neighbor and best friend.


	2. The Project

_[Monday morning, 8:00]_

"Good morning!"

"Good morning! ...Want breakfast?"

"Nah... I already ate."

"Then have some more!"

This is the normal conversation between Guigui and Jiro as they walk to school everyday. Having been neigbors since they were kids, they are now best buddies.

"Oh! Miss Cherry said we're starting our new project today! I hope we get to choose partners..." Guigui sighed. Everytime the teacher chose partners, she always ended up with someone who made her do all the work.

"Yea! That way we can be partners!" Jiro laughed.

Suddenly, a huge crowd of girls rushed past them. Guigui turned to see that Aaron Yan had arrived.

"Stupid playboy," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

_[Later, in class]_

Everyone was talking. Conversations about the weekend and recent shopping sprees could be heard around the room. Then Miss Cherry walked in.

"We're starting our super fun projects today~!" She laughed as everyone sighed. "C'mon, is it really THAT bad? Blah blah blah blah..." As she went on and on, Guigui's mind started to think about other things. She only woke from her daydream when she heard the teacher say "....and those will be your partners for this project! Have fun!"

As Guigui turned to ask Jiro who her partner was, a slightly tanned arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hey cute one.. I guess we're going to be partners for the next two months."

* * *

Who is this mysterious person? (Well I guess if you're pretty smart you might know who it is...) And WHAT is the project anyways?

Let's leave that up to the next chapter, shall we?

Don't forget to comment!

----cloudcotton


	3. It All Starts Now

_[Recap]_

She only woke up from her daydream when she heard the teacher say "...and those will be your partners for this project! Have fun!"

As Guigui turned to ask Jiro who her partner was, a slightly tanned arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hey cute one... I guess we're going to be partners for the next two months."

* * *

Guigui slowly directed her eyes to the owner of the arm around her shoulder. She wanted to go and die.

_NOOOOOOOO! Why, of all people, did I have to get paired with HIM? _

But she held it in. She only smiled and replied with a single " Yea.."

* * *

_[After School]_

Walking together back to their lockers, Jiro and Guigui started talking about their assignment from Miss Cherry.

"Who's your partner?" Jiro asked.

"I don't even wanna talk about it," Guigui replied. She couldn't seem to get the fact that HE was her partner out of her head.

"Why not?" This time, it was someone else who asked the question.

"Aaron? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be... I don't know... doing things that people like you do?" Guigui managed to utter through her clenched teeth. He was the one person that she did not want to see right now. Because he was her partner for the project, and this meant that she would have to do all the work. Again. And this time, this project was worth half of their semester grade. That was a lot of points. It wasn't a project that one person could finish on their own. But who could do anything about it? It wasn't like Aaron was going to actually DO some work, was he? Before she could finish her thoughts, however, he cut her off.

"Think. Why else would I be here?"Aaron studied her carefully. Man, this girl was stupid. There was no other reason he went to find her. It was obviously because they were partners. Of course, he had met many girls in the eighteen years he'd been alive, but he'd never met anyone as stupid as her. Her looks were average, and he thought that she looked smart. Apparently, he'd been mistaken.

"Well you sure don't look like someone who'd actually cooperate and work on the project, do you?"

"Wrong. I actually came so that we could go and buy supplies for our project together,"Aaron retorted. "Let's go."

"Uh... I guess I'll see you later then, Gui. Bye!" Jiro dashed off.

Sighing, Guigui reluctantly closed her locker and walked with Aaron to the bus stop.

* * *

During the busride to the craftstore, things didn't get any better. The air between the two was still filled with resentment for the other. So they chose to sit in silence. It wasn't until they finally arrived did Aaron open his mouth.

"Uhm... well our project is to make a replica of a town in the 1800s, right? That means we have to buy a board first to build it on...." His mind was in deep thought. In such a deep thought that he didn't even notice the crosswalk light had turned to DO NOT WALK.

"HEY! WAIT UP! I CAN'T RUN THAT FAST!" Guigui struggled to keep up with Aaron. Even though he was walking, and she was running, she was still having trouble keeping up. But Aaron ignored her. He seemed to be in deep thought. In such a deep thought that it was too late for her to tell Aaron that the crosswalk light had turned to DO NOT WALK.

* * *

The driver of the red SUV was calmly cruzing down the street. As he looked to the right to turn, he noticed a slender dark figure in front of the car. But by then, it was too late.

* * *

You guys like? I promise to write a much longer chapter later.. but recently I have a WHOLE bunch of stuff to finish... so yea.

Comments?

---cloudcotton


	4. Alone in the Dark

_[Recap]_

After Guigui had finished crying, she sat there. She felt much better. When fifteen minutes had passed, she finally spoke. "I think we should go visit him."

* * *

The walk to the hospital was a long one. It was autumn already, and browning leaves littered the sidewalk. As they walked, Guigui stepped on each one she could see. To her, these leaves symbolized the accident. She would crush each memory she had of it.

* * *

The flashing red of the oncoming car was the last thing Aaron had remembered. Or actually, wanted to remember. He tried to forget about the aching pain in his legs and ribs, but no matter how hard he tried, that sharp pain was still there every time he inhaled. Instead, he tried to breathe in smaller breaths. But much to his disappointment, it didn't work. He was tired. So he gave up and disappeared back into dreamworld.

Three silent knocks sounded on the hospital room door, but no one answered them. A sleeping Aaron laid in bed, eyes closed, hands to his sides. The door slowly opened. From it entered Guigui. Jiro had gone to find the doctor, but she had decided to come in first and see how Aaron was doing. She had something to tell him.

_He's sleeping now... right? I guess I should talk to him now, because maybe he doesn't want to see me later. If I tell him now, I'll feel much more better later... and that way, when he wakes up, I will be gone. _

"Aaron? Are you sleeping?" she asked.

No reply came from Aaron. Guigui continued talking.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I know that the car accident wasn't my fault. But there's something I did wrong. I should have helped you when you were lying on the street. I shouldn't have stood there and watched as other people ran to help you. I should have...."

Her voice got smaller as she went on, until it was barely a noticeable whisper. "Aaron... I'm sorry."

As her mouth formed these words, she started to think. Didn't she hate this guy? She hated his guts, right? He was a player. He had almost seven girlfriends a week and almost another three hundred who were in love with him. And he teased her all the time. Why was she saying sorry to him? He deserved it, didn't he? But her thoughts were cut short as she saw Aaron's hand twitch. She ran to go and find Jiro.

* * *

"Uhm, well... Is he okay?"

"He's fine now, but there are some signs of a blood clot in his brain. Once he fully recovers from the after-effects of the painkillers, we'll take him down to have a brain scan."

"...A blood clot? What happens if he does?" By this time, Guigui was worried. A blood clot? _Please don't be anything bad, _she thought.

"If he does have a blood clot, there is a large chance that he may lose his vision. Whether temporarily or permanently, we don't know. The technology that is available to us right now can't tell us how long he'll have to go without seeing. We just have to wait and see. Call the nurses' station later if you need anything, alright?" The doctor took her hand, shook it, and walked off.

Slowly, Guigui turned to Jiro. He nodded back at her. "It's alright. Let's go in." He looked at Guigui. She looked worried. "Don't worry. We're going to do this together. I'm right here." She looked back at him. Now determined, she took the doorknob in her hands and turned it.

* * *

By this time, Aaron had already woken up. He could barely hear the conversation going on outside the door, but, if he tried hard enough, could make out the words_ blood clot _and_ What happens if he does?_ He heard the door open.

"Aaron? Are you awake now?"

"Guigui? Is that you?"

"Thank goodness you're awake! She was worrying about you so much, I thought she was going to bite her nail off!" A smiling Jiro chuckled.

But before Aaron could reply, he noticed something was different. So he asked Guigui.

"Guigui....why is it so dark in here?"

* * *

Good? I tried to write a bit longer but I still think this chapter's pretty short.. I guess I'll have to write more next time then. XD

oh! I have also decided that I will now be updating on tuesdays and thursdays!

Comments, please!

--cloudcotton


	5. Why?

_[Recap]_

_"Aaron? Are you awake now?"_

_"Guigui? Is that you?"_

_"Thank goodness you're awake! She was worrying about you so much, I thought she was going to bite her nail off!" A smiling Jiro chuckled._

_But before Aaron could reply, he noticed something was different. So he asked Guigui._

_"Guigui....why is it so dark in here?"

* * *

_

The minute those words escaped Aaron's lips, Guigui froze. The thing she had least hoped for, the thing that she prayed would not happen, had come true. The horrifying realization that maybe Aaron would never be able to see again felt like a slap in the face. Her face turned white.

"Guigui? You there?" Aaron asked.

"...Huh?" she snapped out of her worry-filled daydream.

Jiro looked at her. Her face was white. She couldn't be worried about Aaron, could she? Well, of COURSE she had to worry about Aaron because he was hurt, but she couldn't start to have feelings for him, right? Didn't she hate him? Oh well... he would just wait and see. " You okay Gui?" he asked.

"Yea... I'm fine.." she replied, though in her eyes, Jiro could see a worried look. Even her eyebrows were wrinkled deep with worry. He would have to find something to cheer her up.

Aaron blindly groped his hands about in the "dark." Why wouldn't they turn some lights on? Did they like to sit in the dark? Geez. They sure were some stupid people, alright. "Guigui, Jiro... can you guys turn on the lights? I want a drink of water..." _Plus I hate the dark... it's so scary,_ he thought.

Guigui stole a look at Jiro. _Help me out here!_ her eyes pleaded. She didn't want to tell Aaron that he had lost his eyesight. Well not yet, anyway.

"Uhm..." Jiro glanced back at her. "Yea... we can't turn on the lights because it's some... new kind of therapy... that uhm... the doctor wants to uh... try out?" He shrugged his shoulders in helplessness. He wasn't being too much of a help, but it would do. It would give them enough time to find a way to explain everything to Aaron.

"Oh... I see..." Aaron spoke. Then, he rolled over on his side, winced, rolled back, and went to sleep.

* * *

Once they had left Aaron to let him rest, they walked back to Jiro's house. When they had arrived, Jiro spoke.

"Do... you wanna stay the night here?" he asked. He hoped she would say yes. That way, he could find some way to cheer her up. Watch a movie together. Play a board game. Do something together that best friends always did.

"No, it's okay. I have some things that I have to do anyways," Guigui responded, and she did. She had a special mission tonight. A very important one, in fact.

"Oh. Okay then. See you tomorrow I guess," Then Jiro walked in and closed the door. He ran to the window and waved at her. Guigui laughed, something she hadn't done for ages, waved back, and walked off.

* * *

Ever since the accident, Guigui had never returned to the intersection in the road where Aaron's accident had happened. Just being there brought back a flood of memories she didn't want to remember.

_Flashback_

_Guigui could only stand and watch. She knew, that if she ran out and dragged him onto the sidewalk, they both wouldn't make it in time. So she painfully watched during the last three seconds that Aaron could still walk. Three. Two. One. The gruesome sound of the impact between the car and Aaron's body rang in her ears. It still lingered long after the paramedics had strapped him down onto the stretcher and rolled him onto the ambulance. She crouched down onto the sidewalk and cried._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

She shuddered. Although this was the last place on Earth that she wanted to go to, she knew she had to. Slowly, she took in a deep breath and exhaled. The crosswalk light turned to _WALK._ She took three more deep breaths before crossing, and then she walked across the street. To the craftstore.

The inside of the craftstore was brightly lit, and craft supplies of every kind littered the shelves on both sides of the store. Guigui mentally made a list of things she would need for their project. Then, she started her search for them.

After a brutal one hour of searching, she had finally obtained all her supplies. When it was her turn next at the cashier to pay, her phone rang. She picked up.

"Hello?" A soft voice asked on the other end. "Is this Guigui?"

"Yes, but who are you?" She asked back.

"It's me, Wang Zi..." the voice replied. "I'm back."

* * *

Short? Yea, I know. I won't say I'll make the next chapter longer 'cuz I always do, and then I never actually do, but since I'm going to update AGAIN either on Saturday or Sunday, I'll try, okay?

You know what to do... comment please!

--cloudcotton


	6. Say That Again

_[Recap]_

_After a brutal one hour of searching, she had finally obtained all her supplies. When it was her turn next at the cashier to pay, her phone rang. She picked up._

_"Hello?" A soft voice asked on the other end. "Is this Guigui?"_

_"Yes, but who are you?" She asked back._

_"It's me, Wang Zi..." the voice replied. "I'm back."_

* * *

It was nearing midnight at the hospital, but the hospital corridor was filled with little conversations here and there. If you were there, you might have noticed that everyone, or really just the nurses, were talking about someone, or so it seemed, and you might have also noticed that the small whispers at the end of the long hallway were turning into scattered giggles and loud talk as you walked on. The center of all the gossip came to stop in front of Aaron's room.

"Omigod! He's so cute! I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

"Poor guy... he's so handsome... It's a shame that he was in an accident..."

Aaron tried to ignore the talk going on outside, but his efforts were futile. Some of these nurses sounded _hot_, or at least that's what he thought. Because it was always so dark in his room, he could never really make out their faces, but it was definitetly better than school, because there were nurses attending to his every need twenty-four seven. He was thinking about how great his life was, when suddenly he caught a snippet of a conversation going outside.

"...Really? I heard he was in a car accident!"

"Yea! That's what I heard too...too bad he's blind now.. I hope he gets better soon!"

_Me? Blind?_

_[Flashback]_

_"Uhm..." Jiro glanced back at her. "Yea... we can't turn on the lights because it's some... new kind of therapy... that uhm... the doctor wants to uh... try out?" He shrugged his shoulders in helplessness. He wasn't being too much of a help, but it would do. It would give them enough time to find a way to explain everything to Aaron._

_[End of Flashback]_

_

* * *

_

Thoughts rushed through his head. Why didn't she tell him that he couldn't see anymore? He laid in the hospital bed, eyes closed, forehead crumpling in deep thought. He stayed like this for the whole night until he fell asleep. His last thought before he drifted off was _Why?_

Seven blocks away, in the craftstore, an excited Guigui had quickly purchased her items and ran out, toward the auto repair shop. Though she didn't have a car, she had gone there everyday after school. That was back when Wangzi was still here. After he had left to go study abroad, she had stopped visiting. But now she was going again. Because Wangzi was back! She smiled happily. Now the three of them, Jiro, Wangzi, and her, the three best friends could once again unite. She ran faster, eager to get there as soon as she could.

* * *

"WANGZI! YOU'RE BACK!" She took three running steps and jumped into his waiting arms. He hugged her back.

"Haha... still as energetic as ever, huh? Watcha been up to recently?" he asked. He was as excited as she was. It had been three years since they had last seen each other. He took his hand and ruffled her hair gently. Those three years had been lonely ones...

But just as she was about to speak, a shiny silver car pulled into the shop. A large man dressed in a black suit with a red tie stepped out.

"Excuse me, but is there a Miss Guigui here?"

* * *

Yea, yea.. I know this is a REALLY short chapter, (even shorter than the first chapter, I think) but I had a WHOLE bunch of things that happened today, and I had to go somewhere, and now I'm really tired. So, I promise that if I have extra time tomorrow, I might update. Sorry!

Okay dokey?

Comments!

--cloudcotton


	7. An Unexpected Thing

_[Recap]_

_But just as she was about to speak, a shiny silver car pulled into the shop. A large man dressed in a black suit with a red tie stepped out._

_"Excuse me, but is there a Miss Guigui here?"_

_

* * *

_

Guigui slowly rose her hand. "Yea... that's me..." She was afraid. There were so many things that had happened recently, and now an unfamiliar man was here asking for her. In her head, she silently prayed that it wouldn't be something bad.

With a sudden laugh, the man handed her a package. "Congratulations," he said. Chuckling, he returned to his car and drove off. Guigui stared at the package in her hand. It was wrapped in brightly colored wrapping paper. Attached to it was a small name card. _To Guigui, _it read. _I made your favorite cookies! Visit me sometime, will you? Love, Grandma. _Relieved, she laughed off all her useless worries. But why would she send such a strange man to send her package? Oh right. She was living with Guigui's aunt, someone who had too much money to spend. The man must have been her aunt's butler... Laughing, she turned to Wangzi, who had a confused look on his face. " So, where were we?" **(A/N: Sorry if it's all a bit too much information to process here... but I really didn't know what to do with the strange man. If you still don't get it, long story short: I made him into a butler that delivered a package of cookies to Guigui. Understand? Now back to the story...)**

**

* * *

**

_I'm blind. And she didn't tell me. I'm blind. And she didn't tell me._ These were the thoughts that ran through Aaron's head. They hadn't stopped, not since last night, when he found out that he couldn't see anymore. It was the first time, in all of the eighteen years that he had been alive, that he felt cheated on. Did he do something to make her mad? Why didn't she tell him? Had he been more awake when he had last seen her, he might have noticed that her voice seemed hesitant when she spoke, and Jiro's voice had seemed even more suspicious then. What made matters worse was that he was not only confused at Guigui, but confused at himself, too. He was confused why he cared so much that it was Guigui who had cheated him. He could have cared less if it was anyone else, but it wasn't anyone else, it was Guigui. Aaron wasn't sure if he should be angry at her, or if he should be disappointed in her, or if he should try to ignore her for the rest of his life. He was confused. Suddenly he heard the door click. He could hear footsteps nearing the bed. Anxious, he called out the first name that came to mind. "Gui? Is that you?"

"Why are you talking about ghosts? Silly boy, it's time to take your medicine," the nurse replied. She put a spoon to his lips. "Open your mouth, sweetie."

Reluctantly, Aaron opened his mouth. The bitter tasting medicine was horrible, but it at least kept his mind off of Guigui. "How much longer will I have to stay here?" he asked.

"Until you're all better. Now lie back down and get some rest, okay?" The nurse left, leaving a tired Aaron behind. No one would answer any of his questions truthfully. Guigui, Jiro, and now even the hot-sounding nurse wouldn't. With a sigh, he lied back down and drifted off.

* * *

Wangzi and Guigui had a lot of catching up to do. He had been gone for three long years, and in that span of time, a LOT of things had happened. Guigui had gotten her braces off. Jiro had a girlfriend, but then they broke up. She broke her arm trying to skateboard down the street. When she had finished telling her story up to when Aaron was in the car accident, she looked back at Wangzi. His face was in deep thought. Although he had once loved her, and now had a girlfriend, he still loved her as a friend, and that meant doing something to make her happy. He noticed that there were circles under her deep brown eyes. So he took out his phone and called Jiro.

The three of them walked on the sidewalk, Guigui in the middle, Wangzi on her right and Jiro on her left. They walked in silence, as they usually did, feet walking in synchronization. They walked until they had reached the corner of the street, and then continued to turn right as they walked to the hospital.

With her bag of supplies from the craftstore, Guigui slowly entered the small hospital room. The curtains were drawn, but a small patch of sunlight had snuck in between the crack between the curtains. Silently, she pulled the curtains and let the warm sun stream in. Aaron, who was still lying in the pink hospital bed shifted uncomfortably and gave a small groan. Guigui, having forgotten that she was supposed to be quiet so as not to wake him up, immediately rushed over to his side. "Are you okay? Is there anywhere that you feel that hurts? Do you need me to call the doctor?"

Inside, Aaron smiled. She still hadn't noticed that her hand was tightly grasping his, but he had. If time could stop, he would want it to stop now, inside this little frame of happiness. With her hand in his, he pulled her down until her face was centimeters away from his. "--Hey! What're you doing? I thought you were sick!" she yelled.

"Gui, will you do me a favor?" he asked. He couldn't see, but he could imagine her pretty face so close to his, her warm lips just hovering over his. And he leaned in.

* * *

Hehe! Sorry if this chapter's kinda confusing, but I really wasn't sure what to do with it...

But if there's any anxious readers out there, there definitely will be a whole bunch of Guilun moments in the next chapter, so you guys don't need to worry about it getting REALLY boring, okay?

I know this chapter was kinda boring in the beginning, but bear with me guys, yea?

Next update is thursday!

Comments please!

--cloudcotton


	8. You Could Say That

Sorry for the late update! My plane got delayed... hehe... so I couldn't really update yesterday what with all the unpacking and things to finish... *yawn* But I am here today! So read and enjoy!

* * *

_[Recap]_

_With her bag of supplies from the craftstore, Guigui slowly entered the small hospital room. The curtains were drawn, but a small patch of sunlight had snuck in between the crack between the curtains. Silently, she pulled the curtains and let the warm sun stream in. Aaron, who was still lying in the pink hospital bed shifted uncomfortably and gave a small groan. Guigui, having forgotten that she was supposed to be quiet so as not to wake him up, immediatly rushed over to his side. "Are you okay? Is there anywhere that you feel that hurts? Do you need me to call the doctor?"_

_Inside, Aaron smiled. She still hadn't noticed that her hand was tightly grasping his, but he had. If time could stop, he would want it to stop now, inside this little frame of happiness. With her hand in his, he pulled her down until her face was centimeters away from his. "--Hey! What're you doing? I thought you were sick!" she yelled._

_"Gui, will you do me a favor?" he asked. He couldn't see, but he could imagine her pretty face so close to his, her warm lips just hovering over his. And he leaned in.

* * *

_

Aaron was surprised to find that Guigui's lips were softer than he had expected. He had to admit that out of all the girls he had kissed in his lifetime, this was the first time that he had actually noticed the feeling that was pulsing through his veins all the way to his heart. And he had to admit, he was starting to love her.

This story isn't about love at first sight, because when Aaron had first met her, he actually found her quite stupid and clumsy. She was an average girl, and he was the playboy who could charm all the girls and hook up with each one. The thought of him one day reaching the point where he somewhat liked her never even crossed his thoughts. But now, as he deepened the kiss, he realized that his life had changed. It wasn't about seeing how many girls he could get anymore, it was about waiting anxiously everyday for Guigui to come and visit.

* * *

The thoughts that were running through Guigui's head were much different than the ones in Aaron's. First of all, she couldn't understand why he was kissing her. Did he like her? _Probably not, _she realized_. I'm not especially pretty or attractive, anyways. So why am I even asking myself this question? _She tried to reassure herself, tried to put a lid over all the emotions that were trying to spill out of her. Wait. Emotions? What emotions? The endless string of questions that swirled around in her head made her feel dizzy, and strugggling, she tried to pull away. But Aaron's firm hold kept her from leaving. So she closed her eyes and kissed back.

* * *

As Jiro walked down the hallway towards Aaron's room, he noticed a slim figure slouched against the pale hospital wall. "Hey Wangzi! You're back!" Half jogging, half walking, he hugged Wangzi and gave him a hearty slap on the back. " 'Sup man? You've been gone a long time! I missed you!"

Wangzi put his finger to his lips. "Shhh... They're in there, " he whispered. He chuckled. "They're you know, _working_ _on their project," _He winked at Jiro.

At first, Jiro didn't get it, because Guigui had never mentioned anything about her and Aaron as a couple, and she had never really expressed feelings for him, either. Slowly, he peered into the small window of the door to Aaron's room, and what he saw made everything come together. In the small, sunlit room were two people. One lying on the long hospital bed, and the other leaning over it. Jiro, curious as to what they were doing, looked closer and found that they were kissing. He looked away back to Wangzi. "Oh. I see," he said. He was confused, but he smiled anyways. Guigui would be happy now...right?

* * *

After for what seemed like an eternity, Aaron finally pulled away. Guigui didn't say anything, so he spoke first. Slowly, his mouth found the words. "I.... like... you..."

Guigui stared back at him. She knew he couldn't see, but she could feel his eyes searching in the darkness for her. She wasn't really sure what to say, but she decided to give it a try. "I... like... you... too?" she asked. She blushed. _Thank goodness he can't see me,_ she thought. Before she could think anything else, however, the door opened. She turned. "Wangzi! Jiro! You guys are here!"

Aaron turned his head toward the voices. "Wangzi... who's Wangzi?" he asked. "Do I know him?"

He felt a cool hand shake his. "Hi. I'm Wangzi. I'm Guigui's best friend! Nice to meet you... I've heard quite a lot about you," the mysterious voice said. Aaron tried to picture Wangzi's face, but kept coming up with an ugly fat nerd. Aaron was jealous of Wangzi. I mean, Wangzi got to spend quality time with Guigui while he, on the other hand, was stuck here in this hospital room. Maybe he should go outside and get some fresh air. He'd go ask Guigui tomorrow if she could take him out.

* * *

Sorry AGAIN for the super super short chapter, but there's stuff going on, so yea. I hope everything gets settled soon so that I can write more tomorrow!

If you want me to put something that you think I should add to the story, let me know, okay? I know it migt start to get boring, so I'm trying to find some ways to make it more interesting. :D

Tomorrow something will DEFINITELY happen in the story. PROMISE.

Comments!

See ya tomorrow,

--cloudcotton


	9. This Wonderful News

YAY! Updating schedule IS back to normal! Hehe... well enjoy! This chapter's going to be FUN!

* * *

_[Recap}_

_Aaron turned his head toward the voices. "Wangzi... who's Wangzi?" he asked. "Do I know him?"_

_He felt a cool hand shake his. "Hi. I'm Wangzi. I'm Guigui's best friend! Nice to meet you... I've heard quite a lot about you," the mysterious voice said. Aaron tried to picture Wangzi's face, but kept coming up with an ugly fat nerd. Aaron was jealous of Wangzi. I mean, Wangzi got to spend quality time with Guigui while he, on the other hand, was stuck here in this hospital room. Maybe he should go outside and get some fresh air. He'd go ask Guigui tomorrow if she could take him out.

* * *

_

It had already been a week since Aaron had been first admitted into the hospital. The days passed quickly, but Aaron didn't enjoy them very much. He could feel the sun, he could smell the fresh spring air breezing through the open window, but he couldn't go out and enjoy it. Guigui hadn't been coming to see him as often as she had before, either. She was showing Wangzi around town, spending some quality time with her two best friends. Aaron kinda missed her. Two days earlier, when he had met Wangzi, he wrote a mental note to himself to ask Guigui to take him outdoors, but she hadn't come. Instead, she had left a message for him, telling him sorry and that she would be back the next afternoon.

It was already the next afternoon, wasn't it? Aaron had already lost track of the days, but he ocassionally asked the nurses who came in what the time was.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Oh! You're waiting for your girlfriend, aren't you! Hmmm... well she said she would be here at around 3:45... and it's 3:30 right now... that gives you 15 minutes... let's see... why don't I help you get ready?"

* * *

Guigui hopped off the bus, supply bag in hand, a pink plastic bag in the other, a small purse on her shoulder, and smiled. It had been a week since Aaron had first been admitted into the hospital. The doctor had said Aaron's condition was steadily improving, and they had already taken the brain scans the other day. When the results came out, the doctor had congratulated both Guigui and Aaron.

_Flashback_

_"Is it getting better?" Guigui was anxious. She desperately hoped that he was better. Please, she thought. Let him be able to see again.._

_"Congratulations! Aaron's condition is definitely improving! As for the blood clot, it does seem to have decreased in size... which means you're going to be able to see again!"_

_That was the only part of the conversation that Aaron got to hear. He still didn't know that Guigui had talked to the doctor outside in the hospital corridor._

_"Can he go home soon?" she asked._

_"Aaron? Hmm... with luck, maybe the night after tomorrow. He seems fine now. All that's left is a lot of rest and recovering!"_

_End of flashback_

She smiled to herself. Aaron might be able to go home today! She couldn't wait anymore, and she ran the rest of the way to the hospital.

* * *

Sweaty palms scrunched up the blankets in his hands. He was half nervous and half excited, because it had been a while since Guigui had visited him. Next to him, on the bedside table, was a thank-you card. From the ceiling hung hand-cut flowers. Even though he couldn't see, he had asked the nurses to help him cut them out and hang them up. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Finally, the three knocks that he had so worriedly anticipated sounded on the door.

"It's me," Guigui stepped inside the room. She saw the brightly colored construction-paper flowers hanging from the ceiling. All she could say was "Wow... it's so pretty..."

After losing his eyesight, Aaron's sense of hearing and touch had greatly increased, and even when she had whispered those words, he could hear her from across the room. "Do you like it? I asked the nurses to do it..." he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say._ Breathe, _he told himself_. Calm down. Why are you so nervous, Aaron Yan?_

"Oh!" Guigui rushed over and handed him the pink plastic bag. "I got you a snack. Red-bean bread. I wasn't sure what to pick because I didn't really know what you liked... but I like red-bean bread the best, so I hope you like it too!" She blushed. _Breathe, s_he told herself_. Calm down. Why are you so nervous, Wu Guigui?_

Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse came in. "Guess what! The doctor says it's okay for you to go home! I'll pack your things away in that bag in the corner." As she set to work, she turned to Guigui, "Just don't forget to check him out when you leave, okay?"

"SURPRISE!" yelled Guigui she gave him a hug. "I already let Jiro and Wangzi go to your house and clean up a little before we go back. Uh...I'll wait outside, and when you're done, let me know so we can go," she said. She hurriedly ran out.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Guigui helped Aaron up the steps to the front door and let themselves in. " I, uh, already asked Jiro and Wangzi to prepare all your stuff so everything's already in your bedroom. I guess I'll uh... see you tomorrow then?" she asked. As she turned to leave, a strong arm grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. Stay with me tonight, please? I can't really see and I might need some help getting around..." Aaron pleaded.

"O-okayy...sure?"

It wasn't the fact that she was the only girl sleeping in a house with another guy, it was the fact that Aaron had asked her to stay...

* * *

_12:30 _The clock read. Time to get to bed. Guigui and Aaron had already been talking and fooling around for about 4 hours. _He should get some rest, _she thought_. If he rests more, he'll recover faster. _"I'll help you to your bedroom first," she said.

When they had reached Aaron's room (A/N: Keep in mind that he has a HUGE mansion/house sort of thing, okay? Sorry for interrupting! :]) Guigui tucked him into bed. "I'm going to sleep on the couch in the living room. If you need any help, just call me, alright?" She turned to leave, but Aaron pulled her down onto the bed. _What am I doing? Am I crazy? _he thought._ Oh well, we've already come so far..._

"Sleep next to me. Pleasssee?" he asked, making a puppy dog face.

Guigui couldn't help but laugh. Even though he couldn't see right now, he was still pretty funny. Wait. Sleep. That was fine, but NEXT TO HIM? she wasn't really sure about that....but they were already so close, so... A kiss cut off her thoughts. "Good night," he whispered.

A few minutes later, lying in the dark next to Aaron, she felt him turn and place his arm around her waist. "Hey!" she whispered.

"I have to hug you... I'm afraid of the dark," he whispered back.

* * *

Better? I thought this chapter out on the way back home today... it was longer, right?

Anyways. Updating schedule IS back to normal, so yea.

One more thing. I know I said that he cut her off with a kiss, and I know he's blind, but it's a story, right?

Comments!

Signing out,

--cloudcotton


	10. The Color of Light

_[Recap]_

_Guigui couldn't help but laugh. Even though he couldn't see right now, he was still pretty funny. Wait. Sleep. That was fine, but NEXT TO HIM? she wasn't really sure about that....but they were already so close, so... A kiss cut off her thoughts. "Good night," he whispered._

_A few minutes later, lying in the dark next to Aaron, she felt him turn and place his arm around her waist. "Hey!" she whispered._

_"I have to hug you... I'm afraid of the dark," he whispered back._

_

* * *

_

"You? Afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me?" she asked. "If you're so afraid of the dark, then why are you hugging me? I'm a ghost," she teased. She playfully nudged him with her elbow.

"Hey! Watch it! That was my stomach!" Though he sounded upset, Aaron was actually smiling. He wished time could stop now, as he held her close to him. If only he could see...

"Well you deserve it. Hmph!" Guigui pulled away from him and rolled over to the edge of the bed.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not telling!"

Aaron stretched his arm out and blindly groped around until he caught her. Slowly, he tickled her. "What did you say?" he teasingly asked, still tickling her.

Guigui, who at this time was laughing uncontrollably, rolled back over. "Ha~! I--hahahaha~ saiidd---ok--ayy--I'll--hahaha~ tell--y-you----hahahaha~!" Suddenly, as she was rolling, she rolled right into Aaron. He stopped tickling. He couldn't see, but he could feel as she rolled into him, as his arms wrapped around her, as together, they laid hugging on the bed.

In the silence, Guigui looked into his eyes, his eyes that couldn't see, and thought about everything that had changed. Her life, Aaron's life, everything. And in a small whisper, she said, "My life has changed a lot... and I think...I think I like you that much more, Aaron Yan."

Having not heard, he only replied with a "Shhh.... Go to sleep now..." But his hand slowly moved up and stroked her hair, and they slept, together at last.

* * *

Since he had first lost his eyesight, Aaron had become accustomed to waking up in the darkness. But today, upon waking up, he felt something different. Saw something different, actually. Instead of the usual black darkness that awaited him, he saw blurred outlines of the objects around him. Never before in his life had he felt so grateful. These past few weeks he had been alone, wandering in his own blind world. And finally, he had returned to the world he belonged to. A world of colors, light, and... Something beside him shifted. He looked down at his bed and noticed a dark figure, something, or actually someone he didn't know...He didn't really remember anything. Suddenly, it popped into his head. AH! It was Guigui! In his flurry of excitement, he had completely forgotten about her. He studied her closely. Though his vision was blurred, he could still make out her eyes, her nose, her lips, just her. Wow. She looked prettier than he had imagined her. Prettier than when he had first met her too..

Somewhere on the other side of town, Wangzi had just woken up. He looked at the clock. He had only slept for 3 hours. Groaning, he turned and tried to go back to sleep. It was hard to, last night being a restless one. Because every time he closed his eyes, he could still see the image of Guigui and Aaron kissing. It wasn't easy for that image to finally disappear.

Even though he had a girlfriend, Yatou, he still loved Guigui. He loved Yatou, too, but some of the feelings that he once had for Guigui were still there. He didn't want to let them go because he- Yea. He should let them go. Guigui had already found her happiness, right? Those small feelings he had should be used to support her, not to feel jealous. Shaking his head, he made a decision. From now on, he would love Guigui as a friend.

* * *

"Aaron?" Guigui looked next to her but instead found the bed empty. Where was he? He couldn't see, and if he was walking around the house, he might get hurt... She jumped up quickly from the bed and ran out.

Running through the long hallway, Guigui frantically looked past countless rooms. She didn't realize she wasn't looking where she was going until she ran into someone.

"Ouch," the voice said. The voice was a familiar one.

"Sorry! Wait... HUH?" She looked up to find Aaron, looking back at her. It wasn't a look that went through her, it was a look that stared back at her. "Y-you ca-cannn see?" she asked. Tears filled her eyes and she hugged him hard before he even had time to answer. "Thank god you're okay," she sniffled. "You can see. You can see. You can see..."

Aaron's heart was thumping as fast as hell. Here he was, at home, with Guigui hugging him so hard. What should he do now? Make a move and kiss her?

He pulled her away, and holding her shoulders, looked into her eyes. Though they appeared blurred in his vision, he could still see the tears, and he wiped them away. "I'm okay. I can see now... don't cry anymore," By this time, his heart, already thumping so fast, felt like it was going to explode. Leaning his head, he placed his lips on hers.

The kiss slowly changed from soft to rough. Aaron, overcome with great emotion, pushed Guigui back until she was up against the wall. They were still kissing. It was only until Guigui pulled away, gasping for breath, did the kiss break. She looked into his eyes. He looked into hers. No words needed to be said. They loved each other now, and that was it.

* * *

How was it? Good? It's shorter than normal, but I wanted to stop here, because in the next chapter, they're going somewhere. Plus, here was a good place to end the chapter anyways.

I have a question to ask everyone one though: Is everything moving too fast, too slow, or at an okay speed? If it's going too fast, slow, or even at an okay pace, comment back and let me know, okay? I need feedback so I can change it to please my readers! Hehe.

You like these Guilun moments? You want more? Yea, well you gotta wait until Tuesday. HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD (Evil, aren't I?)

You know what to do... Comments!

--cloudcotton


	11. Love Love Love

_[Recap]_

_Aaron's heart was thumping as fast as hell. Here he was, at home, with Guigui hugging him so hard. What should he do now? Make a move and kiss her?_

_He pulled her away, and holding her shoulders, looked into her eyes. Though they appeared blurred in his vision, he could still see the tears, and he wiped them away. "I'm okay. I can see now... don't cry anymore," By this time, his heart, already thumping so fast, felt like it was going to explode. Leaning his head, he placed his lips on hers._

_The kiss slowly changed from soft to rough. Aaron, overcome with great emotion, pushed Guigui back until she was up against the wall. They were still kissing. It was only until Guigui pulled away, gasping for breath, did the kiss break. She looked into his eyes. He looked into hers. No words needed to be said. They loved each other now, and that was it._

_

* * *

_

As the days passed, Aaron's vision slowly started to get better. His once-blurry vision had almost returned to its original crystal-clear one, and the only emotion that could describe him was happy.

It was true. He WAS happy. Not only did he regain his ability to see, he had Guigui by his side now. Life was never any better.

"Aaaaaaronn~ Wake up! I made breakfast for you!" Guigui shook him.

"What?" Aaron, who had been enjoying a dream about Guigui, was upset that his wonderful dream had been cut off. "Why can't you wake me up later? I'm tired..." Rolling over, he tightly shut his eyes, hoping to return to his dream land. But it was no use.

Guigui acted fast. Quickly, she pulled off the covers and ran, leaving Aaron behind in his black T-shirt and boxers. He woke up, shivering from the sudden cold and angrily yelled after her, "WHY YOU-"

Aaron wanted to get revenge on her. He ran out of the room, and not looking where he was going, bumped into her. Their lips met. Guigui stared at him, lips open in surprise. Aaron, who had already closed his eyes, was pushing forward with the kiss. So she closed her eyes and kissed back.

* * *

"Is it yummy?" she asked.

"No."

"But... but I worked so hard to make that for you..."

"Just kidding. If it wasn't yummy, would I still eat it?"

"No, but I would make you."

If you looked through the windows of Aaron's house, you would see this couple laughing, drinking, eating, and enjoying their love. If you looked through the windows of Aaron's house, you would maybe also feel happy that this couple, who were made for each other, were finally together at last.

* * *

It was the first time that Aaron had been back to school in a month. He and Guigui stepped out of the car, and within minutes, a swarm of girls had surrounded them.

"AAAHHH! AARRON! YOU'RE SO HOT!" the fangirls screamed. Guigui shuddered. How could this guy stand so many screaming girls around him at once? These girls were like wild dogs! She tried to push through the crowd, but the girls wouldn't let way until Aaron, grabbing her hand, pulled her through. Suddenly, the girls went quiet.

"She--Guigui's with HIM?" one girl asked.

"How dare she!" another said.

"Why does she get to hold his hand and we don't?"

Shouts of protests started going up. Some of the girls, overcome with rage, started to run after them. They looked like they were going to eat Guigui alive. **(A/N: LOL. Can you imagine people this mad? HAHAHA XD)** And then Aaron and Guigui started to run too.

* * *

When they had finally reached the classroom, both Aaron and Guigui were out of breath.

"I think we lost them," he panted.

"Yea..."

They walked inside. No one had arrived yet, so they were the only ones there. Aaron looked around. Oh, how he had wished to be here when he was at the hospital! And now, here he was, standing here and being able to see. As he was thinking, the teacher walked in.

"Ah! You two have finally arrived! Good morning, Guigui! And you, Mr. Aaron Yan, have a lot of class and homework to catch up on," she laughed as she handed him a stack of papers. "Enjoy."

Aaron groaned. " Aishh.. And I even thought she would let me off... look how much work I have to do!"

The bell rang, and suddenly everyone had arrived. People had started to crowd around Guigui and Aaron when all of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around Guigui.

"Gui! You're back! I missed you! You didn't come to school for three days... and you left me here all alone..." the voice said. It wasn't a girl's voice though. Aaron could distinctly tell that it was a boy's.

* * *

I couldn't update yesterday, so I updated today instead!

Did you guys like it though? I'm not too sure about this chapter.. eh, well...

Thanks to the many readers who commented back!

I need more comments! Comment, you guys! Hehe.

Well, i still love you all~

--cloudcotton


	12. When Everything Comes True

Long time no see! Hehe. Busy schedule. Anyways, where were we? Ah. I left you guys with a cliffhanger and never updated. MWAHAHAHAH :] BUT~ if anyone remembers what happened at the end of the last chapter, I wanna ask you a question- who do you think that was? I'm not gonna tell you. You have to read this chapter to find out!

* * *

_[Recap]_

_The bell rang, and suddenly everyone had arrived. People had started to crowd around Guigui and Aaron when all of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around Guigui._

_"Gui! You're back! I missed you! You didn't come to school for three days... and you left me here all alone..." the voice said. It wasn't a girl's voice though. Aaron could distinctly tell that it was a boy's.

* * *

_

That pair of arms didn't belong to any stranger. In fact, they belonged to Wangzi.

In that swift moment of time when Wangzi's arms were wrapped around Guigui, Aaron felt angry. Of course, it wasn't the first time that he had felt angry, but this time, it seemed that all the times he had felt angry added together could never meet how angry he felt now. **(A/N: Did you get what I just said? Sorry if it's confusing. :])** If there was one thing that he wanted now, if was for Wangzi to get his hands off Guigui. Sure, he was friends with Wangzi, but when it came to Guigui, no one laid hands on her except for Aaron alone. Guigui was his girl. And he was gonna make sure that was clear.

* * *

**(A/N: AGAIN. Sorry. But the next part (down below) is both from Wangzi's and Guigui's POV at the same time. Back to the story. Sorry. I won't interrupt again! )**

Wangzi's POV

The minute I saw that familiar brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, saw those white shoes with pink laces, I knew it was her. Suddenly, a huge rush of emotions came pouring out of me... and all the thoughts I had about forgetting her disappeared. It was like it was back to three years ago, when I loved her and she maybe loved me. I took three steps, and hugged her from behind.

* * *

Guigui's POV

I was so glad to finally be back at school! Of course, I had still attended when Aaron was in the hospital, but I missed the past month as I stayed at his house and took care of him. Aah... it was so reassuring to be back here. No more worrying about Aaron getting hurt anymore... Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Shocked, I stood there dumbly and was afraid to move, until I heard Wangzi's voice. I laughed and relaxed. Whew! For a minute I thought it was Aaron who had hugged me! How I wished he had... But even so, I was still somewhat mad at Wangzi for doing that...

* * *

Slowly, Aaron placed his hand on Wangzi's shoulder. "Whoa... get your hands off her. She doesn't like it."

"Who doesn't like it?" Wangzi replied.

"Gui."

"Who are you to say that she doesn't like it? What if she does? What are you, her boyfriend?"

"What if I am?"

All of the anger that Wangzi had been bottling up had finally found its way out. You could see it from the way he talked, from the way he gestured wildly with his hands. Sure, he had tried to hold it in when he had seen them kissing. And he had. He had tried to hold it in when he saw them hugging, holding hands, and he had. He had convinced himself that even if they were boyfriend and girlfriend, that he would congratulate them.

But now, faced with Aaron telling him to get his hands off Guigui, he seemed to have become someone else.

With his face red, he retorted, "So what? What're you gonna do about it?" He shoved Aaron's chest.

Stumbling, Aaron quickly regained his balance. "I'm gonna do this."

* * *

Wangzi was pushed back up against the wall. Aaron was in his face, glaring at him. With a cold voice, he said, "Sorry. You missed your chance. Guigui's my girlfriend now. And if you ever lay a hand on her like that again, it won't just come down to a black eye."

Guigui, who was witnessing this from behind, was scared. Should she stop them? She wasn't really sure what to do... she felt mad at Aaron for being so rough with her best friend, but she was mad at Wangzi too, for hugging her like that. Didn't he know that she was Aaron's now? Gasps from around her shook her from her thoughts and she looked up, seeing Aaron punch Wangzi and drop him to the floor.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

LOL. Aishh... can't write. Kinda stuck here. Help, please?

Give me ideas. Ask me questions. What do you want to happen next? What should I add? HELLPP :p

Ahh. I have to start wrapping up this story...

BUT! NOT TO WORRY!

Because another fanfic is on its way! I just need a title.

So! Comment! Comment! Comment!

I also want to sincerely apologize because I have not been updating regularly and also because this chapter was a little boring, what with the few(?) if any at all, Guilun moments. Sorry!

Keep reading! Don't leave! Hehe XD

--cloudcotton


	13. Author's Note: Good News Everyone!

Hey guys!

Sorry for such the late update! Lots of things have been piling up for me to finish.

Not going to update a new chapter right now, but look forward to a chapter or two in a couple of weeks.

Cheers for Tikisomia! Thanks for the great suggestions… I might be borrowing just a bit from you

It's gonna be good you guys. Trust me.

Stay tuned!

Just a little side note- but have you guys ever heard about Murphy's Law?

"_If anything can go wrong, it will."_

cloudcotton 12/07/10


End file.
